


lego house

by bisexualbarry



Series: spideypool bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Brunch, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Spideypool Bingo 2020, brunch date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Peter hasn’t seen Wade in a month. And of course he’s running late.tumblr prompt 5:brunch
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: spideypool bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634320
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	lego house

**Author's Note:**

> _i’m out of touch, i’m out of love_   
>  _i’ll pick you up when you're getting down_   
>  _and out of all these things i’ve done_   
>  _i think i love you better now_   
>  **filled for the "holding hands" bingo square**

Cursing under his breath, Peter hurries through the thick throngs of people on the busy New York sidewalk. He can hear people he’s bumped into complain after him, but it falls on deaf ears as he hurries to the small diner he’s meeting his boyfriend.

Wade’s already sitting at a table when Peter finally pushes through the front door. He thankfully doesn’t look angry when Peter slides into the seat across from him.

“Sorry I’m late,” Peter apologizes, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. “I swear the professor knew I was meeting up with you after a month of not seeing you and decided to drag the class on and on, and–”

Peter’s cut off when there’s a pair of lips on his own. He sighs softly and leans into it, kissing Wade back. Wade has this soft look on his face when he pulls away, sitting more comfortably on his side of the booth.

“It’s okay, baby boy. I was expecting you to be late,” Wade says with a smirk.

Peter huffs, but there’s a smile on his face anyway. “I’m not always late,” he mutters. It’s a lie and they both know it, but Wade thankfully doesn’t call him out on it this time. “So how was the mission?”

“Fine. Iron Dick was up my ass the entire time and not in the fun way.” Wade dramatically rolls his eyes, causing Peter to snicker. “Only reason it went on so long is ‘cause Cap was so insistent on being thorough and getting rid of all the pests.”

“Can you blame him? Those robots were nasty.” Peter reaches over and grabs Wade’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’m glad they invited you along for this one. It means they’re warming up to you.”

Wade’s scars have hindered the ability for his blush to be visible, but Peter can see the hints of it knowing where to look. Wade being invited on an Avengers mission is a big step for both of them. Peter has no interest in joining, but it’s good for Wade to work with them. If anything, it keeps him busy enough to not want to slip into old habits again.

“I love you, you know,” Peter says softly, bringing Wade’s hand up and kissing his palm. “And I’m proud of you.”

“You charmer. If you wanted into my pants, all you had to do was ask,” Wade replies, playfully fluttering his eyelashes. He’s still smiling softly, though, lacing his fingers through Peter’s. “I love you, too, you sappy nerd.”

Peter scoffs good naturedly, thumb rubbing where he just kissed Wade’s hand. “God knows why I fell in love with you,” he teases as he grabs a menu. “Do they even serve breakfast this late? Fuck, we were supposed to meet for _breakfast_.”

“It’s okay, baby. This place serves it all day. We can have brunch.” Wade lightly taps his menu with Peter’s. “It’s why I suggested this place.”

“Am I really that predictable?”

“Yup!”

Peter blushes as he sinks lower into his seat. He really didn’t mean to be so late. Even on the way, Peter had to change into his Spider-Man suit to save a kid from a burning building. Honestly, Peter’s thankful Wade’s so understanding.

Peter jumps when there’s suddenly a body sitting next to him. He relaxes, though, as Wade wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls him close. Peter threads his fingers through Wade’s once more, squeezing it gently.

“You’re thinking too loud,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Peter’s temple.

“Sorry.” Peter sighs softly, leaning further into Wade’s embrace. “Pick whatever you want for me, I don’t care; you know what I like.”

Wade kisses Peter’s temple again, and Peter smiles to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [jennicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenyen/pseuds/Jennicide) for beta'ing 💛
> 
> comments are much appreciated!! 💛
> 
> [my tumblr](http://bibibarry.tumblr.com)   
>  [my instagram](http://instagram.com/parkersdrake)


End file.
